My everything
by LeVoleurDeLivres
Summary: No es que Rogue se considerara a sí mismo una persona codiciosa, sin embargo, había descubierto como al tratarse de Sting, siempre quería más.


**My everything.**

Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

La portada es propiedad de Zelkam.

* * *

Stingue.

* * *

No es que Rogue se considerara a sí mismo una persona codiciosa, sin embargo, había descubierto como al tratarse de Sting, siempre quería más.

Más tiempo juntos, más de su risa, más de sus besos, más de él.

Con el progreso de su relación —si es que siquiera podía llamarla así—, poco a poco se hizo consciente de su insaciabilidad y exigencia para con el rubio. El problema, es que sin importar que Sting fuera suyo en cuerpo y alma, aún había algo que no había podido obtener y eso lo atormentaba.

¿Qué eran ellos? Era una pregunta sin respuesta inmediata. Eran algo, más que nada pero quizá menos que un todo, la suma de partes sin un cociente final. Y eso comenzaba a molestarle.

Rogue no deseaba una boda, tampoco una presentación formal, pero sí una mísera demostración de interés de su compañero al respecto, una pequeña demostración de que lo que tenían importaba.

Se dispuso a confrontarlo, lo abordó en su habitación una noche con completa determinación, pero flaqueó al momento en que los cansados ojos del maestro se depositaron en él. Las tareas del gremio lo tenían agotado, no era el momento.

Decidió cuestionarlo durante una misión, pero sus intentos se vieron frustrados ante la necesidad de acabar con los miembros de aquel gremio oscuro.

Y así lo intentó por días, pero de un modo u otro jamás contaban con la suficiente privacidad como para hablarlo. Cuando sí la tenían sin embargo, pareciera que Sting se empeñara en hacerlo desistir, siempre buscando el modo de distraerlo hasta finalmente hacerlo olvidar su cometido.

Poco a poco, su determinación se fue quebrando y pareciera que Sting lo supiera.

Esa noche luego de una misión, Rogue lo acompañó a su despacho para ayudarlo con el papeleo como era costumbre. Estaban solos, era tarde y ambos no deseaban más que descansar, pero Rogue creyó que probablemente sin nadie que los pudiera interrumpir, era el mejor momento para iniciar esa conversación.

—Entonces —inició en un momento dado—, creo que aún tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Sting lo miró.

—¿Pendiente?

Rogue suspiró, así era siempre. O realmente no sabía de qué se trataba o le gustaba evitarlo.

—He estado intentando hablarte de algo estos días, pero no hemos podido concretar nada.

El rubio se movió de su silla, y con una seriedad notoriamente fingida, se acercó a su compañero, sentándose junto a él en el sofá.

—Soy todo oídos.

Rogue conocía esa actitud, era la misma que Sting solía adoptar cuando Rogue iniciaba esa conversación. Una falsa imagen de receptor, una incomprensible actitud coqueta que de algún modo u otro, terminaba en ambos besándose hasta el hartazgo, en lugar de discutiendo con seriedad.

No pasaría esa vez.

—Bien.

Si hubiera notado la sonrisa maliciosa en los ojos de su compañero, quizá se hubiera preparado para lo que pasaría a continuación.

—Hemos estado juntos desde…

—Siempre —anticipó Sting, sonriente.

—Sí, pero no me refería a eso —intentó proseguir—. Hemos compartido…

—Todo —volvió a anticipar Sting—, desde que tengo memoria.

Rogue no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa también, aquellas raras pero cargadas de nostalgia.

Pudo sentir una mano sobre la suya, jugueteando con sus dedos y como Sting se acomodaba sobre el sofá, girado hacia él, con una pierna flexionada sobre los cojines y su brazo apoyado sobre el respaldo, cruzando tras la nuca del moreno.

—Sting…

—Rogue —lo imitó y antes de que el moreno pudiera protestar, acercó su rostro al suyo, rozando suavemente su nariz contra su mejilla.

—Sting, estamos hablando.

—Te estoy escuchando —susurró contra su oído, provocando un pequeño escalofrío en su compañero.

El rubio besó tímidamente la curvatura de su cuello y ascendió con sus labios hasta su mejilla, acercándose peligrosamente a su boca. Rogue se estremeció por la delicadeza del contacto, y estuvo a punto de ceder a sus provocaciones cuando recordó su cometido.

Sting no lo desviaría de ello.

—Sting, necesito hablarte con seriedad.

—Ajá.

Subió su mano por su brazo, deteniéndolo al llegar hasta su nuca, permitiéndole una mejor posición para besar sus labios.

Rogue no correspondió.

—Hemos estado juntos desde hace ya un tiempo.

El rubio asintió, pero hizo caso omiso a la resistencia del moreno, tomando su labio inferior entre los suyos.

—E intentado hablar contigo desde entonces…

Una pausa se hizo para que Rogue fuera capaz de respirar, incapaz de articular palabra alguna al sentir un insistente mordisqueo en el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¿Q-Qué somos nosotros, Sting? —se apresuró a cuestionar, pero Eucliffe se lanzó nuevamente en busca de sus labios, acortando aún más la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Su beso era insistente, casi desesperado, sus labios se movían sobre los suyos con rudeza y su lengua buscaba una invitación que nunca recibió. Rogue se negaba a responder, disgustado por la falta de atención del rubio a la charla que había intentado llevar a cabo, incapaz de entender porque buscaba desviar esa conversación.

Claramente disgustado, el moreno lo apartó de un fuerte empujón, tomando a Sting por sorpresa.

El rubio estuvo a punto de protestar, cuando notó la decepción en la mirada de Rogue. Era momento de ser sincero.

Bajó su mirada, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, y suspiró.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

—¿Por qué exactamente? ¿Por actuar como un estúpido?

Sting no respondió.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar de esto?

Un largo silencio se extendió entre ambos, apenas siendo audibles sus aún agitadas respiraciones. Sting llevó sus palmas a su rostro, suspirando exasperado antes de pasarlas por su cabello.

Indignado al creer que no recibiría una respuesta, el moreno estuvo a punto de marcharse, cuando su compañero volvió a hablar.

—Yo —inició—, creí que lo entenderías. Supongo que no comprendí que tu necesitabas algo de seguridad.

El chico no lo entendió, por lo que el rubio continuó:

—Rogue, ¿qué somos?

El moreno lo pensó.

—Es lo que te pregunté yo.

—Pero para ti.

—Nosotros…

No se esperaba esa pregunta, estaba dispuesto a hacerla, pero siendo sincero, tomado así de sorpresa le era difícil responder él mismo.

—Somos los mejores amigos —De eso si estaba seguro—, algo más que amigos.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

El moreno se sintió sorprendido, tanto que tardó en responder.

—¡Pues por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos! Lo que hacemos… por todo.

Y entonces lo entendió, al advertir la mirada conforme de Sting y su sonrisa de "te lo dije". Aquella conexión que solo con él compartía.

—Pensé que sabías lo que éramos, pensé que estaba claro. Pero lo admito, fue mi error negarme a mantener esa conversación. Supongo que, tenía miedo.

—¿Miedo?

—Miedo de que algo pudiera cambiar. Me gusta lo que somos, y cuando tenemos conversaciones importantes, me siento el tonto.

Finalmente lo entendía, Sting había estado buscando responderle todo ese tiempo, pero del único modo en el que realmente se sentía cómodo. Sin palabras, con acciones.

Sting Eucliffe, era todo menos tonto, al menos, eso pensó Rogue en ese momento.

—Eres un tonto —le dijo de todas formas.

"Pero mi tonto", pensó.

El rubio volvió a acercarse a él, y sonriendo de lado a lado, le preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿qué somos?

Rogue no pudo evitar reírse, y acortando nuevamente la distancia entre ambos, gustosamente le respondió.

* * *

Palabras: 1.208


End file.
